Mifune
Summary Mifune was once a member of a mafia family, operating as the Godfather, Marlon's, bodyguard and right-hand agent. During his early employment, Mifune was called to meet with Marlon to discuss an assignment he was to be given. Marlon explains to Mifune that some of his associates had managed to track down a Witch in the possession of a rival family and that Mifune's assignment was to capture the Witch. Upon capture, Mifune was to kill the Witch and deliver her Soul back to Marlon for a large pay. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Mifune Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his thirties) Classification: Human, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Infinite One-Sword Style (Not only serves as his style but also allows him to manipulate his own swords via some sort of superpowered connection to them.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can fight evenly with Black☆Star even when holding back) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Comparable to Black☆Star) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Quite admirable, was able to battle against Black☆Star for a lengthy period of time Range: Extended melee range normally, a few dozen meters when using his swords as projectiles Standard Equipment: Dozens of katanas Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: His soft side and caring side towards children Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Infinite One-Sword Style: Mifune's Infinite One-Sword Style is a fairly unique style of sword fighting. Rather than relying on a single good quality blade Mifune makes use of hundreds of katana scattered around the battlefield. Mifune does not care about the quality of the blades he uses and uses a variety of moves making use of a single blade, or even multiple blades at the same time. * Three Paths Shot: '''Mifune grabs onto three of his swords and throws them onto the ground creating a path. Then running along these swords Mifune grabs onto a fourth one and uses it to directly attack the opponent. * '''Addition (1-12 Blows): Mifune moves at high speeds to attack his enemy. After each hit, he will let go of his sword to quickly use another to let him attack from different angles while his enemy is stunned by his previous blow. This leaves his enemy covered with twelve swords. * Multiplication (Twenty Four Blows): Mifune will follow his Addition Blows with this attack. He strikes the swords that he left around his enemy from his Addition Blows which ends up cutting his enemy with the twelve swords all over again. * Sword Fang: Mifune begins by hitting three swords standing parallel to each other. They are hit near the end, causing all three of them to slash upwards, in the manner of a "fang". * Vertical Line: Following his Sword Fang the three swords hover in the air where Mifune will use the sword in his hand to hit and thereby launch them at the enemy. * Disorderly Line: Mifune initiates this technique by spinning the current sword in his hand in a circular motion having several swords float around him. Following this; Mifune is able to keep the several swords floating around him, using them to conduct numerous other attacks, while integrating even more swords as he continues. The technique itself is extremely versatile, combining both a powerful defense with an overwhelming offense, while still retaining the ability to effortlessly switch between the two. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Male Characters Category:Studio Bones Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Samurai Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8